


Obliviate

by ReineS



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, M/M, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Memory Loss, Whipping, f/m - Freeform, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-03 10:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2847542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReineS/pseuds/ReineS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war is over. The battle is won by the light. Harry and the gang decide to go back to Hogwarts for their eighth and final year. Memories that aren't Harry's is worming their way into his head. What are these? Why is Malfoy in them? Are they... OH MY GOD THEY ARE!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas! This is my first Drarry fic and the first story I place on AO3. So, this is very much a AU and sometimes the characters will be OOC. I don't own anything in this story. I am planning on posting more for Christmas Day. Also, this is based off this picture from tumblr: http://the-paws-of-prongs.tumblr.com/image/101345634779 . Also SOME things in the series DID NOT HAPPEN!!! (hence the AU).

_Harry jumped off the broom and into the Astronomy tower. Struggling to help the aged professor onto solid ground, he barely heard the panicked footsteps running up the stairs. Turning, he caught a glimpse of platinum blonde hair before it completely covered his vision. The hug was cut short by several bangs that traveled up to them from downstairs. The blonde pulled back and Harry was left staring into the grey, horrified, pain-filled eyes._

_“Draco? Are you hurt?”_

_“N-n-no. I’m fine.”_

_“Mr… Mr. Malfoy. Just like we said.”_

_“Yes sir.”_

_Draco reached into his pocket and pulled out shrunken material that looked like it was made from liquid. Pointing his wand at it, he cancelled the spell and returned it to it’s original size. Draco held it out towards Harry._

_“Put in on Harry. You need to hide.”_

_Harry opened his mouth, this wasn't part of the plan! Draco thrust the smooth material into Harry’s hands._

_“Draco. What’s going…”_

_“Harry” Draco cut him off, covering Harry’s face between his hands. “You know I love you right?”_

_Harry nodded, dread starting to fill his stomach._

_“You know I believe you can win this right?”_

_He nodded again. Banging on the door into the tower could be heard._

_“You know I would never do anything to hurt you right?”_

_Harry stared at Draco. “What was going on?”_

_“Harry? Answer me please.”_

_Harry nodded right before Draco leaned down and kissed him, nearly poking himself by the wand still in his hand._

_Dumbledore cleared his throat. “Gentlemen, please. Mr. Malfoy, just like we practiced.”_

_Draco pulled away, pain still in his eyes. The banging on the door grew louder as the voices grew more intense. Harry felt tears in his eyes as Draco raised his wand to him._

_“I love you,” he said. “And I will find you Harry, I swear.”_

_Harry nodded, not trusting his voice. He saw tears stream down the face of his love as a blinding white light reached out to him from Draco’s wand. Inside his head, thousands of memories were twisted and shaped into something more vile. Harry felt the Invisibility Cloak draped over him as his body locked together._

_The sound of a second ‘Obliviate’ was lost under the sound of the blasting door. The mad cackling of Bellatrix chased him into the real world._

Harry gasped, sat straight up in bed and slammed his head into the support beams in the underside of the bunk above him. Sweat clung to his body, breath eluding his lungs and a mix of emotions invading his soul.

On the bunk above him, Ron grumbled annoyingly and turned in his sleep. Quickly he grabbed his wand and checked the time. Sighing, he decided to relieve Hermione of keeping watch and think over this recurring dream.

‘It doesn't make sense’ he thought. ‘Why would Malfoy kiss me? Why would I let him? Why would Dumbledore say something like that to him? “Just like we practiced”? What the bloody fu…’

“Harry? What are you doing up? You still have thirty minutes to sleep.”

Harry looked down towards his feet. Hermione was there wrapped in several blankets, her wand lit as she read through a book. He flopped down beside her.

“I couldn't go back to sleep. Thought I’d come out here and keep you company. Or let you go back inside and sleep a bit.”

Hermione smiled and opened up her blanket cave and let him in. Minutes passed in warm, comfortable silence. Hermione reading her book and Harry pondering over his dream while staring straight into the forest.

Hermione giggled suddenly making Harry jump slightly. He raised his eyebrow and stared at her. She laughed a bit more and shook her head.

“What?” Curiosity finally getting the better of him.

“I’m just glad you're here Harry” she said placing her head on his shoulder. “And that you're gay. Because if you weren't, well… can you imagine the conversation with Ron when he sees us like this?”

Harry stared at her in disbelief. Then he couldn't help himself, he started laughing. Full, belly-hurting, tear-gushing laughing. Hermione joined in and they just sat there laughing. That’s how Ron found them thirty minutes later. Laughter dying down with both their faces and sides hurting. Confusion settled on his face when they took one look at him and started all over again.

_***Miles away*** _

_“I love you,” he said. “And I will find you Harry, I swear.”_

_Draco watched as a white light rushed towards Harry. Bright green eyes stared at him showing unshed tears of pain, betrayal, and love. Unfocusing as a single tear slid down lax checks and into a lazy smile. He watched Dumbledore throw the Invisibility Cloak over Harry’s shoulders and maneuvered him to stand off to the side. Aware of the pounding going on down below, he almost missed the Disillusioned figure step closer to him._

_Turning his head to the tall figure, he barely heard the spell over the noise of the door breaking down. Memories twisted and turned and his heart broke at every bend until it was mended together as the rest of the Death Eaters finished running up the stairs. Wiping his face quickly, he tried not to wince as his aunt touched his arm._

_“Well done Draco” came the chilling purr that sounded so close in his ears,_ it jolted him awake.

The panting blonde didn't understand this dream. Why was his heart hurting? Why did he dream of Potter?! Why would he care that those green eyes stared at him with love?

Draco turned to his side, laying with his left arm in front of him. Staring at the scar that cut through the pale expansion of his arm. Silently thankful that this was punishment for the tower.

A crack of Apparition echoed in Draco’s room as an elf appeared in front of him.

“Mitsy has come with the salve for Master Draco’s back!” it said in it’s high, squeaky voice. 

The greatest punishment for the followers of Voldemort, he couldn't help but think as he turned on his stomach, revealing a network of scars. Is to be stripped of your mark and forever cast as the Whipping Boy, for everyone.


	2. Going Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been two months, but I became super busy. In a couple months I'll have more free time and hopefully won't be so tired all the time. Thanks for being patient!

_**September 1st, 1998** _

"Bloody hell I don't remember them being this small. Does there honestly have to be so many of them running around?"

"Honestly Ronald, watch your language! We are suppose to be examples to the younger children."

"Oh come on Hermione! They are midgets, look at them!"

Harry turned his back waiting for his two friends to stop fighting.

 _You would think,_ he thought, _once they started having sex they would stop fighting._

Looking over the crowd, he did have to agree with Ron though. _All the first years are bloody midgets._

"HARRY!"

"I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING!"

Harry threw up his arms and jumped out of swinging reach of Hermione. It would not do to start of the year with a numb arm.

"What are you talking about Harry? You weren't listening to us."

Harry looked at Hermione with innocent eyes and small smile to prove further innocence. Hermione rolled her eyes with her hands on her hips as Ron laughed at him behind her.

"I asked," Hermione said glaring at him "What you thought is going to happen to those of us returning."

Harry sighed. "I don't know 'mione. I don't even know for sure who's going to be there."

"Well, I can tell you one person who's going to be there" Ron said staring past Harry. "Malfoy."

Harry turned around to where Ron was looking. Sure enough, there was the platinum blonde hair that Harry saw every night. The blonde stood off to the side, trying to look small with his towering height. His mother stood next to him, looking pristine in her rumpled look. Lucius wasn't on her other side.

Harry's heart clenched in his chest. Those feelings were back. The ones that he tried to hide from himself in the back of his head.

"Harry?"

He turned his head towards his friends, they had that look on their faces again. That sad, knowing pity look, the look they had engraved on their face since Dumbledore died. Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head, looking away he stared at the scarlet train.

"Let's go find a place to sit" he said moving away from his spot.

Ron and Hermione followed silently, throwing looks over their shoulder at the silent Malfoys.

Across the platform, Draco watch the Golden Trio move onto the train. He had seen them as soon as they arrived. Harry, _~Potter~_ he corrected himself silently, caught his eye at once. Since the war, Harry _~Potter~_ grew up a bit. His hair was still messy as always, but it was more artistic than before. He stood tall and proud, but there was a slight slump in his shoulders that wasn't always there before. He wondered if he remembers like he does, but then, that means Draco would have to cancel the spell and he didn't want to do that. Not to Har… _~Pot… oh fuck it!~_ Harry.

"Draco stop staring. Remember…"

"When I get to Hogwarts go straight to Sev. He might have something for my… problems."

"Yes and …"

"Keep my head held high, my nose down and my mask set."

"I hate it when you say it like that."

"So did Father."

His mother didn't reply as the train whistled. Draco waved his hand, concentrated and watched his luggage shake and finally shrink. Turning, he hugged his mother as she whispered something in his ear. Kissing her cheek, he went to board the train.

Sitting in an older, empty compartment at the end of the train, his mother's words followed him all the way to the castle.

" _I love you my son. Be careful please."_

"I will Mother," he said as the door slid open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UGH IT'S SO FUCKING SHORT!!! I hate writing short things but I promise next chapter will be longer.


	3. It began on a Train

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Be careful Draco."  
> "I will Mum," Draco said as the capartment door opened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SWEET SALAZAR IM SORRY!!! It's literally been almost two years and this wasn't up!! Omg I'm sorry *ugly crying* my mood left me after some not some nice replies, loosing my job and dealing with dickwads as I closed my store. So please forgive me for taking forever. My weekends will become less mopy and busy in about two weeks so hopefully I can restart my writing.

_"I will Mother," he said as the door slid open._

__

__

Draco turned his head and looked at the door. Words died on his lips when he saw Harry and his friends standing in the doorway. His lip curled softly and he turned his head away.

"What do you want Potter?" Not Harry. Not Harry.

"I would like to sit down, but unfortunately for us Malfoy, every compartment is full."

"Oh the pity. And I suppose the Saviors are too important to sit here with me?"

Greenery whipped by the window as Draco stared out towards the sun as it slowly sank below the sea of green. On the glass, Draco could barely make out the reflection of Harry in the doorway. He was staring up at the ceiling of train, obviously trying to control his anger.

"Please Malfoy," Hermione said breaking the silence. "We'll put up a barrier between us. You can have half and we'll stay on the other side."

Draco sighed, he was really hoping Potter would break first.

"I'll put up the barrier Granger. There is no need to be undignified and sit on Potter's lap while you snog Weasley."

With that, he placed the strongest shield he could around himself and ignored the others as best as he could. Draco silently watched from the corner of his eye as the three tried to figure out where everyone was going to sit.

"... no. Go ahead and sit together Hermione. I couldn't ask you to sit away from Ron."

"But…"

"If it makes you feel better, you can put up another barrier between us."

He heard her sigh and saw her sit down on the bench in front of him. He listened to the conversation flow around him, relaxing against his will. Oh how he missed this. Ron and Harry talking about quidditch while Greg and Vincent chimed in through mouthfuls of in the corner, Hermione would talk with him about upcoming classes and what might happen in the upcoming year. Draco stared out the window as he let the quiet murmuring of the other three softley break through his silence charm. Feeling his trunk grow in his pocket, he stood up and pulled it out of his pocket. Reaching up towards the racks, he gently set it up there without turning his back to the others.

Settling back into his seat, he stared out the window as the gentle rocking of the train pulled him into a doze.

_Small, thin hands carded through his hair lovingly. Never stopping as he shifted under them, offering silent encouragement._

_"Mum?" he murmured._

__

__

_The hands stilled for a second, and then continued with a heavy sigh._

__

__

_"I'm here Love."_

__

__

_Draco murmured happily and moved closer towards his mother's warmth. He sighed as he drifted closer to sleep, his mother's loving touch easing the pain._

__

__

_"Draco my child, you need to wake up. You need to pack so we can leave."_

__

__

_Draco opened his eyes and stared at his mother._

__

__

_"Leave? Why? What's going on?"_

__

__

_"They're planning on giving you the Mark again. I don't want to watch you suffer again."_

__

__

_"Mother," he said sitting up, "You worry for nothing. I have survived it once and I shall survive it again. I will be fine."_

__

__

_"Draco. The fact you survived once is good news. But no one has ever had the Mark taken off and then reapplied over the scar. Severus is going to take us away."_

__

__

_"What? We can't run or they will find us! They did it once and they will do it again."_

__

__

_"Draco…"_

__

__

_A knock at the door cut her off. It opened to reveal Lucius followed closely by Severus Snape._

__

__

_"Ah Draco," drawled Lucius. "I am glad to see you awake. Get up and get dressed. You have a meeting with the Dark Lord."_

__

__

_"Yes Father" Draco murmured with his head bowing._

__

__

_"Draco? Would you mind if I had a word."_

__

__

_"Not at all Severus. Mother? Father? If you will excuse us?"_

__

__

_His mother squeezed his hand and stood up. Severus greeted her as she walked out and softly closed the door. He shivered as he felt his magic shift in the room._

__

__

_"Draco, it's not too late to leave."_

__

__

_"Sev. If I leave now, what will happen to Mother? No mercy will fall on her."_

__

__

_"No one knows what will happen. This is the first time and I can't even imagine what will happen."_

__

__

_"Oh we all know what's going to happen. He's been eyeing me since he moved in and made this a hell hole."_

__

__

_"Draco…"_

__

__

_"I'm scared Sev" he whispered as another shiver ran through him more violently than the last. "I keep having these dreams about Potter and I. We were… together… in all of them. I can't handle this."_

__

__

_Severus stared at him. "Get up. I'm taking you away."_

__

__

He felt the magic around him disappear slowly.

_"Draco?"_

__

__

"Sev?"

"Draco? Can you hear me?"

Draco threw his hands in front of him, waking with a start. His shields were gone, he had no protection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm posting this on mobile. As soon as I can I'll go in a fix everything. Any spelling mistakes are my own and it's not beta read.


End file.
